Best Year Ever
by SatanicLolita
Summary: It's the first day back to school, and InuYasha couldn't care less, But could the new student Koga change his mind? And who is the mysterious man Sesshomaru keeps seeing? read me, chaos will ensue! Many pairings appear as the story unfolds. Yaoi, Smut, and all the other good stuff!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hiya guys! it's been a little while since I've last posted anything, but I've had this story in my notes on my phone for a few months. I really love this pairing, if you don't that's totally fine just don't hate on me too hard lol ~ anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it! Feel free to review and/or message me! ily guys ^u^ xxxo, Lolita**

* * *

Chapter one

Sleep. Nothing was better than a good night's sleep. Especially when a certain teenager stayed up until daylight playing video games on a school night. But just as he was enjoying how blissful the solitude of his dark bedroom was, suddenly the door busted open and the light switched on overhead.

"InuYasha, I've told you five times to get up! The bus will be here in ten minutes!" Yelled Toga as he fought with his youngest son over his plush comforter.

"Uhhhh... Is that today?" Replied a sleep-deprived InuYasha

Toga looked at his son with a combined emotion of pity and frustration, He had tried to wake him countless times since he himself woke up.

"Yes, that is today. You need to get up, InuYasha. You don't want to be late for the first day back to school!" Toga said as he pulled the covers completely off of his grumpy son.

After his father finally left him alone, he got up and began getting dressed. He really had no desire to go to school, but honestly, what kid does? - He threw on some black jeans and a random red tee from the clothes hamper, (who cares? it's just a few days dirty...) and some black converse shoes. He sighed as he brushed through his tangled bed-hair, wishing he'd catch a sudden illness and get to stay home. But he knew that wasn't going to happen... Not with his luck, anyway.

He walked out of his bedroom into the bathroom that was jointed with his older brother's room. He really wasn't looking forward to fighting with him for his turn in the bathroom, like they did every morning, but he knew it was inevitable. - He turned the doorknob to find it wasn't locked on the other side.

His brother rather enjoyed pissing him off by locking him out from his side so he'd have to go into his brother's room and go in from his side. The main reason he did it was so he could yell at InuYasha for coming into his room without asking, therefore getting him to challenge him and resulting in a fight and them both getting in trouble with their dad. He was quite an asshat like that.

He walked into the bathroom and peeked into his brother's room to notice that he wasn't in there. "Must be in the kitchen already.." He said to himself, a slight smirk started to spread across his face, he was half tempted to go in there and tear his brother's room apart. he was kind of a neat freak.. but he decided against it. It wasn't worth the bitching he'd get from his dad for it later.

After he brushed his teeth and straightened his hair, he walked into the kitchen where his dad was had made breakfast.

Toga looked over his shoulder to see his son, "Breakfast is on the table, hurry and eat. I'm going to have to drive you to school because you missed the bus..." He said with an obviously irritated tone.

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, InuYasha sat down and began to eat. His plate consisted of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. As the delicious scent traveled up to his nose, he realized how hungry he was.

"Where's Sesshomaru? He didn't lock me out this morning, so I assume his lost his senses.." He snorted

'You missed him. He left earlier, said he had things to attend to before school." Toga said as he finished cleaning up the kitchen. That time he couldn't help but roll his eyes..

InuYasha wiped his mouth on his arm and stood, "I'm ready to go now.."

"Alright, grab your backpack and let's go." Toga replied, "...Maybe you're not too late."

The car ride to the high school was quiet, consisting mostly of the almost silent buzzing of passing cars on the highway. Toga hoped this year would be different for his son. He wasn't like his older brother, Sesshomaru, he didn't excel in his schoolwork and he wasn't very sociable either. He mostly kept to himself, not paying much attention to his studies.

Toga tried to break the silence, "InuYasha, are you going to try out for any sports this year? You know, I'm pretty good friends with the coach of the football team. I could give him a call and let him know you might be interested in trying out.."

In all honesty, it wasn't because InuYasha didn't want to be part of a team or have friends.. It was more because he couldn't connect with any of the kids he went to school with. He'd tried plenty of times before and it was all a failed effort. He'd even tried hanging out with the emo and goth kids, but he still didn't really fit in.

"I'll try out on my own, I don't need you to make special calls for me.." InuYasha replied. He didn't want to finally be part of a team only because of his daddy asking favors for him.

They pulled up in front of the school, InuYasha got out and waved a goodbye to his dad as he walked up the steps and into the school. As he walked past the office, he locked eyes with a dark haired boy he'd never seen before. The boy had long black hair, it was pulled back into a ponytail. He was wearing a black and brown shirt and a... skirt? Wait.. Was it a boy? Yeah, it was definitely a boy. As his eyes traveled back up to the boy's face (wait, when did they travel down?) he noticed the boy smirk at him, Immediately InuYasha blushed, flustered, he hurried past the office entryway.

He walked into first period History and took a seat in the far left corner. 'What the hell was that?' He thought to himself, his cheeks still flushed from being caught gawking. 'Wait, gawking? Was I gawking? NO.. No I wasn't gawking at him. I've never seen him before so I was curious. I was just trying to figure out who he was. Yeah, that's all'.

"Welcome back class!" Said the teacher, Mr. Ogumi, "We have a new student joining us, everyone please say hello to Koga.." InuYasha looked up to see that mysterious boy again, he locked eyes with him again accidentally.

Everyone said hello to Koga, and he smiled and went to take his seat.. Two seats away from InuYasha. InuYasha looked down at the paper on his desk, thankfully the teacher began talking and writing on the chalkboard, so his mind had more important matters to think about than this new kid. But that was more of a fact than what was actually happening. He glanced over, just to see if the new kid was still staring at him, he wasn't. Thank God.

He couldn't help but examine the boy's handsome features. He had high cheekbones and beautiful blue eyes, and fairly long eyelashes. He was almost feminine in just how gorgeous his face was, but he still had a masculine edge. He was extremely attractive, InuYasha couldn't help but stare. Just as he was trying to justify his thoughts, Koga glanced back at him and smirked before winking at him. InuYasha frantically turned his attention back to his books.

This was going to be a very interesting school year.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **

**Hello again, guys! I'm so glad you all seemed to enjoy the first chapter of this story so much, it really means a lot to me. Like I said, I've had the first two chapters of this story locked away in my phone for months, not knowing whether it was good enough for me to post or not but anyway.. enough rambling, you're obviously here for the story. I hope you all like this as much as you liked the first chapter! I'm going to start working on the third chapter now!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The bell rang and everyone went to the cafeteria for lunch. InuYasha was glad to have a break from the new kid, it seemed that in every class he'd take a seat closer and closer to him. It was pretty damn annoying not to mention distracting. How's he supposed to get anything done with this guy sitting right beside him trying to stare into his soul or some shit? Yeah, it was difficult to say the least. But at least he could talk to his friend Kagome and try to forget about that Koga kid.

"Hey InuYasha!" Kagome said as the silver haired boy approached the table she was sitting at, "Sit with me." She said with a genuine smile, InuYasha waved and walked up to take a seat across from her at the table.

"Are you going to try out for the football team today?" Kagome asked, taking a sip from her diet coke

"Really? You too?.. What's with everybody wanting me to be a jock all of a sudden?" He replied, fighting the urge to roll his eyes at the girl

"Sheesh.. Such a grump today. I was just wondering because I'm trying out for cheerleading today, Sango said she thinks I'd get on the team no problem since she's the cheer captain." She said with a bright smile, clearly excited.

"Eh... I don't know, I told my dad that I might but I'm not sure how I feel about being around those guys.." He shifted his gaze to the table where all of the athletic boys at the school were sitting, eating lunch, laughing and making jokes with each other.

"I think you should, it would be good for you!" She spoke, bringing his attention back to her. "You never know, you might even make friends with some of those guys. You shouldn't judge people, InuYasha."

"Yeah yeah.. I'll think about it. I've got another hour or so before try-outs" InuYasha said, eating the last of his French fries and slurping his drink.

"Good." Kagome said with a wide smile, "It would be so cute! You'd be playing on the team and I'd be cheering for the team! Hahaha" She giggled in excitement.

"Pfft.. Whatever." He replied, rolling his eyes, and accidentally setting them onto the brunette he'd been trying to get his mind off of.

Koga had been sitting at a table alone, he didn't really know anyone there and he wasn't planning on the awkward introduction just to have a table with other people to sit at. He was enjoying his solitude when he happened to catch that same boy from class staring at him again. What did he want, exactly? Perhaps it could be due to the fact that he himself was pretty damn attractive. Yeah, that was probably it. He obviously had the hots for him, so he made up his mind that after lunch he was going to talk to him. It's not like he was ugly or anything, the silver haired teen was actually quite sexy with his tousled hair and I-don't-give-a-fuck-about-anyone-or-anything attitude.

InuYasha shook his head and looked back to Kagome. Choosing not to go through all that stupid girly shit again, gazing into each other's eyes from afar like some damn romance novel. No thanks.  
"What time are try-outs exactly? I'm ready to get outta here for a little while." InuYasha said, willing and ready for some time away from Koga and his enticing body.

"Um, I think after lunch.. Maybe around 1:30? Why? Are you gonna do it?!" She replied with an almost squeal

"Yeah.. What could it hurt?" A lot of things, but he wasn't going to pay too much mind to that. His dad wanted him to at least try and make friends and be sociable, and Kagome seemed to think it was a good idea, so he was going to give it a shot.

After lunch he went outside to the football field and joined the other boys for try-outs. They just ran around knocking into each other for a half an hour. (at least, that's how he would describe it) But he had a pretty good feeling he'd make the team, seeing as in the coach seemed to like him and acted like he did fairly well.

After try-outs were over he went into the locker room to shower. Knocking into sweaty jocks wasn't exactly his favorite cologne scent.  
The warm water on his face felt nice. Almost relaxing, He needed something to relax him after such a hectic first day. He must've been in there longer that he'd thought, the shouting and laughing that filled the spacious locker room before had slowly dissipated, the only sound now surfacing from the soft and lone dripping of the shower head above him.  
All of the other boys that had been in the locker room finished before him and left, probably to go and check out the cheerleaders while they twirled and bounced around, he thought to himself.

Around five minutes passed and he reluctantly left the pleasant euphoria of the hot shower, wrapped a towel loosely around his waist and walked over to the lockers to get dressed.  
He stood in front of his locker and reached his hand out to turn the lock when all of a sudden he heard the faint creaking of the locker room door opening and the soft click of it closing.

"So we meet again." A husky voice called out from behind him.

He could the slight sarcasm in the voice, but he couldn't place who it belonged to. It didn't sound familiar to him at all. And what did he mean by 'meet again'? He couldn't recall meeting this person before, or at least, he didn't place his voice with a face he knew.

Before he knew it, a lone finger trailed down his spine causing a shiver to creep across his back. He turned to stare directly into crystal blue eyes looking back at him.  
Koga. He stepped back to make sure he knew what he was seeing, he noticed the brunette had a smug smirk spread across his face.

"What the hell is your problem?!" InuYasha all but yelled at the tall boy

"What? I just stopped by to introduce myself. formally." He smiled

"Yeah I bet.. Normal people don't sneak up behind people in a locker room." He retorted. He wasn't buying his sudden innocent act.

"That little shiver I felt under my fingertips suggests you aren't too upset by my visit." He smirked, "And you have been checking me out all day, after all."

"What?! Yeah right buddy, you're delusional. You were the one who's been looking at me!" He replied, he was becoming more and more frustrated with this guy.

"Oh really? Is that why you almost broke your neck this morning when I was in the office?" Koga said, a smug smile on his lips

"Fuck you! I just happened to look in there, don't think so high of yourself. I don't want anything to do with you!" InuYasha said, venom laced in every word.

What the hell was this dude's damage? Yeah, technically he had been checking him out. And yeah, you could say he was staring awfully hard at him this morning, but he didn't think that he was THAT obvious about it.

Koga leaned forward, pressing his lips against InuYasha's ear. He smirked when he felt the shorter boy fidget slightly.  
"You say that now, but I have a feeling you'll change your mind soon. And you'll be begging for my attention." He whispered, his deep voice filled with lust, was quite entrancing spoken so soft and low.

InuYasha had inadvertently shut his eyes, trying to imagine himself being elsewhere, away from his current situation.  
Unfortunately, when Koga began to speak, he lost his train of thought. He began to argue that he was entirely wrong and he would never beg him for anything, but he was put off by Koga blowing in his ear.  
His body began to tremble and his eyes shot wide, but soon fell half lidded.  
Koga smirked against InuYasha's neck, pleased with how the boy responded to his simple action. He gently raked his tongue across InuYasha's jawline and nibbled slightly on his earlobe, not wanting to do too much all at once, he wanted to leave him wanting more. In which he would gladly give him, next time.  
InuYasha's eyes fell shut again, and he grimaced slightly, trying to fight back against Koga and his all too tempting mouth, but he was losing the battle.

Koga leaned back to face him, taking in his flushed cheeks and glossy eyes, he smiled. InuYasha immediately returned to his previous 'fuck you' attitude and furrowed his brows.  
Koga smirked, leaning in until he was nose to nose with the silver haired boy. "I'll see you around, mutt." He leaned back and turned to leave.

As he walked to the door, he glanced back over his shoulder and winked before opening the door and leaving InuYasha alone to process what the fuck had just happened. He stood there breathless for about five minutes before he got dressed and left the locker room and all the thoughts of Koga behind him.

Later that day when he returned home, he was more than happy to be away from all of the craziness that had taken place today.. And this was just the first day back! He walked into his room and plopped down onto his bed, ready to relax, finally. Let's just say that he was less than excited about going back tomorrow.

* * *

**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Stay tuned for the conclusion to Inuyasha's worst nightmare~ lol, is it just me or would that be a cooler name for this story?  
Okay, so it's like 5am here now so I should probably get to bed. I'm gonna start work on chapter three tomorrow.. later today? whatever. Don't forget to review or message me, I love hearing from you guys**

**Until next time, much love to you all xxxo ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hiya guys! I finished this chapter earlier tonight, hopefully you'll find it to your liking.. *hides until good reviews start pouring in*  
I kept getting writer's block throughout writing so if some of it seems random and blabbery, that's because it is :/ but either way, hopefully you guys can at least get a good chuckle out of it heheh~  
And you all finally find out who our darling Sessy has been paired with! lol and this pair is near and dear to me so if you don't like it... try not to hate me :) **

* * *

Chapter 3

_His eyes clenched shut, the warm sensation coiling in the pit of his stomach. Perspiration began to trickle from his furrowed brow, the body atop of his moving teasingly slow. Teeth scrapped his neck almost painfully, all he could do was writhe below the dark haired figure. A low growl emitted from the svelte body that now grind against him, the spine tingling feel of breath blowing against his earlobe was all he could focus on. And just before his mind completely slipped, allowing him to spiral into the depths of this forbidden euphoria, a deep, husky, lust filled voice whispered sensually into his ear.  
"Beg for it, Mutt.."_

His eyes shot wide as he nearly landed face first on the hardwood floor. His chest rising and falling at a dizzying pace, he leaned over and checked the time. "...8:30.." This is the third time he's woken up from that same dream, it was really starting to piss him off. He couldn't even get a decent night's rest these days thanks to that stupid boy Koga.. He couldn't stand the guy, and this was just making him loathe him all the more. InuYasha just couldn't understand why he kept having these 'nightmares' as he lovingly referred to them.

He wiped his forehead and moved the covers from his sweat covered body to make his way to the bathroom. He glanced down and failed to fight off the annoyed sigh that slipped from his throat, his lip curled in disgust at the sight of the full on erection staring back at him. He placed his feet on the floor and walked to his bathroom, mentally cursing Koga the entire way. He turned the knob, unfortunately he was greeted by an amused look from his idiot elder brother.

Sesshomaru looked his brother up and down before meeting the annoyed glare he was receiving from InuYasha.  
"Problem, little brother?" He asked with a condescending smirk daring to disrupt his otherwise emotionless face.  
"..Fuck off Sesshomaru, I'm not in the mood.." InuYasha retorted as he turned on the shower and removed his shirt.  
"Oh? It certainly appears as though you are." Sesshomaru teased, turning his gaze back to his reflection in the mirror.

InuYasha ignored him and stepped into the shower, waiting until he pulled the glass shower door closed before removing his boxers, not caring if they got soaked by the shower head or not. He stood under the steady stream, letting the beads of water slide down his body. He could still faintly hear Sesshomaru knocking stuff around, most likely doing his makeup.. He was kind of a girl about his makeup.

"Little brother, do tell, who has you so... Frustrated, hmm?" Sesshomaru called out from across the bathroom.  
InuYasha rolled his eyes, "None of your damn business, Sesshomaru. Don't you have a date with that girl? Why don't you go bother her."  
"No, Kagura is just a friend.. Besides, I'd much rather bother you. It's fairly easy, all I have to do is mention that little crush you have on her brother." Sesshomaru smirked, hearing the shower door open abruptly and an irritated InuYasha peak his head out. "I DO NOT! NARAKU CAN GO FUCK HIMSELF, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S ALWAYS TALKING ABOUT HIM NOT ME! YOU ALWAYS BRING HIM UP, I FUCKING HATE HIM AND YOU KNOW THAT"  
Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle, he turned around and looked at his pathetic younger brother and shook his head. "Naraku told me about the looks you give him every time I invite him over. You really shouldn't stare at him, little brother. He may just take you up on your interests." Sesshomaru knew good and damn well that the two boys couldn't stand each other, which is why he enjoyed tormenting them so. Naraku was like Sesshomaru's best friend for as long as Inuyasha could remember. Which was far too long. Naraku and Sesshomaru always ganged up on InuYasha when he was little, it was like they went out of their way to abuse him. Which is probably why they ended up 'together' or whatever they preferred to call the unholy union they were in.

"Fuck Naraku and fuck you too, Sesshomaru." InuYasha closed the shower door again and rinsed his hair clean, as soon as the dark haired son of a bitch came up in topic his boner just disappeared.. He laughed at the thought. He heard the bathroom door close and faint mumbling, he assumed his brother was probably on his way to Naraku's house anyway.. He spent a lot of his time over there. He was just thankful they didn't go to the same school anymore, he was still in high school while Sesshomaru was in-between colleges. He had seriously hoped he would choose the college that was farthest away.

Some time later, he walked into the kitchen to have some cereal and catch up on his favorite animes. He wasn't exactly thrilled being up before 12 on a Saturday, but he'd much rather be awake than still having that god awful nightmare. He sat down on the couch and munched on his corn flakes, his eyes glued to the tv. A few minutes passed then there was a knock at the door, he reluctantly left the comfort of his seat and went to answer the door. He opened the door to a tall, black clad individual glaring back at him through mischievous amber eyes.

"Hello.. InuYasha." Naraku said with a slight venomous tone to his voice.

InuYasha snarled his nose, "What the hell do you want, Naraku?"

"I take that as you aren't happy to see me?" Naraku asked, a mock hurt expression on his porcelain face. "What a pity.. I was nearly tripping over myself at the prospect of seeing your oh so beautiful face." He continued.

"Cut the shit, you bastard. Why are you on my doorstep? You know my dad doesn't like you here when he isn't home." InuYasha replied, aching to slam the door in the older boy's face.

"Well, I wouldn't want to upset your daddy.. I'm here for your brother." He grinned, a bit too wide and devious for InuYasha's taste.

Sesshomaru appeared beside InuYasha in a matter of seconds, Naraku glanced up and behind InuYasha, causing his gaze to follow that of the crazy bastard.  
"Speak of the devil, and this devilish little vixen appears... Your brother refuses to let me inside the house. Fix this, won't you?" Naraku smirked as he leaned against the doorframe.

Sesshomaru returned the smirk but it quickly faded as he turned his attention to his younger sibling, "Move InuYasha. And stop acting like the boss of this home. This Sesshomaru is an adult and I shall have over whomever I please."  
InuYasha started to retort but was cut off by his brother's hand pushing him backward and Naraku carelessly gliding into the living room, taking his seat and finishing what was left of _his _cereal.

"You can't have him over! Dad said he wasn't allowed to be here without adult supervision, Sesshomaru!" InuYasha all but screamed at the taller, silver haired boy.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes momentarily to regain his stoic composure, "Like I previously stated, I will have over whomever I please. Now scurry away, this doesn't concern you." And with that he made his way to the couch and sat on the seat opposite of Naraku.

He huffed and crossed his arms. He was definitely going to tell their father about this.  
He followed the other two over to the couch and sat down, his brows furrowed as he glare hatefully at the two chuckling and laughing amongst themselves. He whole heartedly hated them, no, he loathed them, he loathed them both. Yet, deep down, he was rather envious of them. He knew they loved each other dearly, which was a blessing for them because he couldn't think of another living soul who would be moronic enough to pursue either of them. They were hateful and evil, stupid and irrational, stubborn and spiteful, sadistic and vile.. They were perfect for each other. As he sat watching them like a bird watcher looking at a flock of doves, his shoulders slumped slightly at the thought that he'd never have something like that. The only person he'd ever been even remotely close to is Kagome and he just couldn't picture them 'dating' let alone being as in love as Naraku and Sesshomaru were. He didn't feel that way about any of the girls at his school. Sure, they were very pretty and they all had something going for them, but he couldn't care less about pursuing them. He was becoming forlorn at the thought of being alone than he would like to admit.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Naraku called out his name, he shook his head and looked up at the ebony haired boy now staring at him.  
"Huh?" Was all he said as he went back to glaring

"I asked why you looked like you were about to start crying." Naraku said with a slight chuckle  
"I was not! I was just thinking is all.. You need to stop staring at me anyway, ya freak!" InuYasha barked back  
Naraku chuckled darkly, shaking his head at the boy. Sesshomaru sat there emotionless as the two continued to bicker about whether or not InuYasha was crying like a bitch.

"Well, you sure as hell looked like you were going to.. What's the matter, huh? Upset because Sesshomaru got me before you had the chance?" Naraku teased, "Or is it because you finally realized that you're beneath us both?"  
"Shut the hell up Naraku! Nobody wants you, you dumb bastard. The only reason he's with you is because nobody wants him either!" InuYasha stood and pointed in Naraku's face, "And I'm not beneath either of you! I'm beneath no one!"  
"Then who was that Koga person you were calling out for all night? It sounded like they may have been above you, the way you were holding onto that pillow and clawing at it like a bitch in heat."  
Sesshomaru chimed in, crossing his legs and placing his hands on his knee as if he hadn't said a word.

InuYasha stood frozen, his eyes wide and his cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment. Had he really been that loud in his sleep? This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all...  
"Who's Koga?" Naraku asked with a wild look in his eye and a crazed smile, as he look back and forth between Sesshomaru and InuYasha.  
"I'm not sure, perhaps someone InuYasha goes to school with.. It certainly doesn't sound like a female's name though." Sesshomaru added.

"...I.. Uh.. Shut up. I don't know what you're talking about.." InuYasha scrambled to come up with an explanation or a new topic of conversation as quickly as possible. He really didn't want to discuss this, especially not with Naraku present.  
"I think I know a Koga," Naraku said, in a sudden serious tone, "Does he have a brother named Miroku? Kind of a pervert, sleeps around a lot..?"  
"..I hate that guy.." Sesshomaru snorted  
"Is that the guy that used to go to school with us?" InuYasha asked Sesshomaru, "Isn't he the one who got kicked out for tripping on acid and hitting on the principal? InuYasha chuckled

"Yes." Sesshomaru smirked slightly, holding back the urge to bust out laughing.  
"That guy's a fucking joke.." Naraku began, "He's probably hit on everyone I know at least twelve times. He thought your brother was a girl and grabbed his ass in the middle of the mall one time." He laughed, slapping his knee in amusement.  
They all shared an earnest laugh at Miroku's expense, too bad the poor guy wasn't there to defend himself. Naraku wiped the tears from his eyes as he caught his breath, "..Whoo...Hah.. Oh man.. Yeah, I think he has a younger brother named Koga. He told me awhile back that he was coming out here to live with him because their grandmother couldn't take care of him anymore."

InuYasha shrugged, "I don't know, all I know is that that Koga fucker won't leave me alone at school and he's new. That's all I know. I don't even like the guy, he's too pushy. Plus, he's not my type."  
"Time will tell that, little brother." Sesshomaru said, "I despised the ground Naraku walked on for longer than I can remember, but as you can see, time changed that." Naraku smiled almost innocently at the mentioning of his name.  
"If he's anything like Miroku then I'd keep him around, for laughs if nothing else." Naraku added.

InuYasha nodded. Koga wasn't like Miroku though, if that was his brother like Naraku said. He wasn't a complete weirdo, he was just outgoing and a little cocky. Okay, he was extremely cocky. Either way, he still wasn't his type, he didn't like his 'I do no wrong. You know you love me' attitude.  
They continued swapping stories about Miroku for a few hours, just laughing and talking about how bad they felt for Koga having to live with that day in and day out, before Toga pulled into the driveway and saw a certain purple and black motorcycle in his parking place. The older man walked into his house to find all three boys seemingly getting along in the middle of his living room, needless to say he was worried they'd gotten high or drunk or possibly even lost their minds.. He had to do a double take to make sure he was seeing this right.

He walked over behind the couch and placed a hand on Naraku's shoulder, when Naraku turned around he was met with a cold stare.  
"Hey there, Toga.. How's it hanging?" He smirked, Naraku rather enjoyed pissing the man off. What can he say, he likes a good fight.  
"Naraku, what have I told you about coming over when I'm not home?" Toga asked as calmly as he could. It wasn't that he hated the kid, he just really really didn't like him.  
"Yeah well, Sessy here invited me over." He placed his hand on Sesshomaru's thigh, "And how can I say no to that pretty face, hm?"  
Naraku grinned as he hooked a finger under Sesshomaru's chin, thoroughly enjoying himself.

Toga gritted his teeth but remained calm, he looked to his eldest son, "Sesshomaru, see Naraku to the door. I'm afraid his welcome has just ran out." He turned and headed for the kitchen, ready to ease his nerves and get as far away from those kids as he possibly could. At least for an hour or two.

Naraku laughed as he watched the man walk out of sight, he loved how easy it was to get under that man's skin. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and stood, his long silver hair swishing behind him as he went and waited by the now open door, knowing Naraku would know best to follow swiftly behind him.  
Naraku grinned cheekily as he watched his lover walk away, as he stood to his feet he ruffled InuYasha's hair,  
"Later, kid." He said as he left the room, and he walked outside with Sesshomaru.  
InuYasha grunted and fixed his hair, watching the two exit the house. He changed his mind, Naraku wasn't that bad... But he still hated him.

Later that night, InuYasha was hanging out in his room listening to music and reading some manga. He hadn't thought about Koga since earlier that day when Naraku was over, which he was pretty damn happy about, He decided to get online for a little while before calling it a night.

He talked to Kagome about her cheering and the rumors that Sango might be pregnant. Honestly he didn't think it was true, but then again the guy she had been seeing wasn't exactly the best person ever, so if she were it wouldn't surprise him. He was a pretty good friend of Naraku's, he was called Bankotsu. He had heard Sesshomaru talk about him quite a bit, mostly saying how pathetic he was and how Naraku was above such imbeciles, etc. But after talking to her for awhile, he started playing some online games to occupy his time until sleep took him over.

The screen started to get a little blurry, InuYasha looked at the clock and yawned. It was close to two in the morning. He turned off his laptop and crawled into bed, pulling the covers up over his head and closing his eyes feeling content and ready for a good night's sleep, finally, when his phone buzzed. He reached over onto his nightstand and felt around until he successfully grabbed the right object. He brought his hand back under the blankets and glanced at the brightly lit screen, it was a text message from a number he didn't recognize, but he knew exactly who it was just by the message alone.

"Hey, Muttface ;)"


End file.
